paw_patrol_skyefandomcom-20200213-history
Ryder
Ryder is a young boy and is one of the protagonists in the TV series, paw patrol. He is the leader of the titular group paw patrol. Biological Ryder is a young, prodigal 13 year old boy who is the leader of the PAW Patrol. During an emergency, he calls and leads the pups on missions to help the citizens of adventure bay Nick Jr. Description "Ryder is the leader, rescuer, and teacher of the Pups. He has heart, a can-do-spirit and the skills PAW Patrol needs to get the job done! During rescues you can catch Ryder on his hi-tech ATV that transforms into an hovercraft and a snowmobile." Personality Ryder is very intelligent. He trained each of the pups to their own specific job (e.g. marshall as a firefighter dog,chase as a police dog etc.) and he invented all of the gadgets used by the PAW Patrol team. He even taught each pup how to use their own gadgets. During an emergency, Ryder knows the solutions to each problem and he also knows which pups are needed in each mission. During missions, Ryder is seen in all episodes as being very calm and collected. He is also very mature, patient and friendly, which earns him the trust and loyalty of all the pups and this makes him a good leader of the PAW Patrol. Although Ryder is mature, he is still a child, and in some occasions, can be playful and childish at times. He is rumoured to have a crush on Katie while he was seen pushing her on a swing. Appearance Ryder has white skin, with dark brown hair and brown eyes. He wears a red, white, yellow and blue vest that covers a white long-sleeved shirt. He also wears blue jeans and has blue and white shoes. He is not as tall as the adult characters. During missions, Ryder wears a high-tech jacket which has the same colors like his vest. During an underwater mission, Ryder wears a scuba diving suit that also has the same colors as his vest. In pups and the ghost pirate, Ryder wears a knight costume for Halloween. Although different from what Ryder usually wears, the knight costume still contains his life vest, which inflates when Ryder was traveling over the water on his ATV. Equipment and Gadgets Pup-Pad ATV '''The Pup-Pad (also known as a Pup-Tablet) is one of Ryder's gadgets. The appearance of the Pup-Pad resembles and has similar functions of a normal electronic tablet, however the Pup-Pad has the function to call people and its synced and connected to each PAW Patrol pup's collar. It has a special sliding mechanism, which Ryder uses this to call the PAW Patrol team. It is also connected to the Projector in the lookout, Ryder's ATV, and Ryder's vest. It is seen in all episodes of PAW Patrol. The ATV is Ryder's vehicle. It is a very high-tech vehicle which can transform into three modes, ATV mode, Hovercraft mode and Snowmobile mode. The ATV mode is the default mode of the ATV. It is used as a form of transport to get around adventure bay. The Hovercraft mode is the ATV's second mode and it's usually use in aquatic missions. The Snowmobile mode is the ATV's third mode and used in snow-related missions. Like Ryder's Pup-Pad, it is seen in all episodes of PAW Patrol. '''Jacket The jacket of which Ryder wears during a mission is a high tech gadget. The jacket can be transformed into a life vest during aquatic missions, and it is synced with Ryder's Pup-Pad. It is seen in all episodes of PAW Patrol. Skills and Abilities Ryder possesses the skills and abilities of a leader. Ryder is very intelligent. He is able solve any problem that occurs in Adventure Bay. Ryder is very organized and he is always prepared for any mission. Ryder has undergone training for any kind of emergency. This is mentioned by chase in the episode pups on ice. Also in the episode, Ryder was able to perform acrobatic somersaults. Ryder is really skilled in inventing and repairing gadgets. He is seen in several occasions fixing up his ATV or the pup's gadgets. He also knows how to operate all of the Pup Patrol's equipment and gadgets. Dr who *"No Job is too big, no Pup is too small!" *"PAW Patrol, to the lookout!" *"Whenever you're in trouble, just yelp for help!" *"PAW Patrol is on a roll!" *"Whenever you're in trouble, just Ho Ho Ho for help!" *"Whenever you're in trouble just honk for help!" *"Whenever it's your birthday, just yelp for help!" *"Whenever you're in trouble, just yee-ha for help!" *"If you need some extra courage, just yelp for help!"se,x *Sex * Category:Paw patrol characters Category:Humans Category:Protagonists Category:Characters Category:Boys Category:Kids Category:Teenagers